When you change
by Suci895
Summary: setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa seorang Kise Ryouta selalu ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu dan secara perlahan dia mulai beruabah .
1. chapter 1

**Destiny**

 **Anime : Naruto dan Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Laguage : Indonesia**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Spiritual**.

 **Pair : Hinata H , Kise R .**

 **Warning : OOC , TYPO , dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Summary :** **Setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa seorang Kise Ryouta ingin selalu bertemu dengan gadis itu dan secara perlahan dia mulai berubah .**

 **Takdir Tuhan**

 **Takdir membawaku padamu**

 **Happy reading**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan model tampan yang sedang naik daun tak hanya tampan dia juga merupan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang semua anggota adalah pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang .

Saat ini Kise sedang berada di negeri orang lebih tepatnya di Amerika.

California Academy Flight adalah sekolah penerbangan terkenal di dunia yang telah melatih ribuan siswa dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Dan saat ini seorang Kise Ryouta sedang memperdalam ilmu nya di salah satu universitas di California tersebut . Disana juga Kise bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang model salah satu majalah olahraga .

Pagi ini Kise baru saja selesai berolahraga tapi dia lupa bahwa pagi ini dia akan melakukan pemotretan jam 9 pagi dang sekarang hampir jam 9 oleh karena itu saat melihat jam tangan nya dia langsung berlari ke apartemen nya .

Kise juga lupa meninggal kan handphone nya di apartemen jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungi manajer nya agar bisa menjeputnya .

Saat sudah sampai di lobi apertemen Kise bergegas menuju lift . Saat pintu lift terbuka di dalam nya hanya ada seorang gadis yang mengenakan jilbab dan bercadar Kise ragu untuk masuk kedalam lift karna yang ia dengar tentang seorang wanita yang bercadar dan dan juga yang berhubungun dengan hal yang seperti itu kabarnya tidak terlalu baik . Kise tidak punya pilihan lain karena dia juga sedang terburu-buru kalau memakai tangga darurat itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu . Akhirnya Kise pun masuk kedalam lift dan membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan gadis itu .

'semoga saja dia tidak membawa bom.' batin Kise. Tiba-tiba saat lift sudah mulai naik terjadi goncangan di dalam lift dan lift tiba-tiba terhenti . Kise panik dia berusaha membuka pintunya menekan semua tombol .

'bagaimana ini ??? aku pasti akan sangat terlambat-ssu ' batin Kise . Lalu Kise melirik kearah gadis yang terjebak bersamanya . Dia tahu gadis itu juga panik dilihata dari bola mata unik nya yang berwarna amethyst bergerak kasana kemari tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya diam saja .

"sepertinya kita harus menunggu." kata Kise namun gadis bercadar itu hanya diam saja .

1 jam lebih sudah berlalu Kise mengambil botol air yg ada di tasnya dan meminumnya "gerah sekali-ssu."gumamnya ' apa dia tidak kepanasan dengan pakain seperti itu?' batin Kise terheran-heran . Lalu Kise menawarkan air pada gadis itu,

gadis itu hanya menggelwngkan kepalanya pelan . Tapi Kise tidak menyimpannya kembali kedalam tas dia menaruhnya di samping wanita itu . Posisi mereka saat ini sedang duduk sang wanita duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sedangkan Kise yang berada disampin gadis itu duduk dengan posisi kaki yang diluruskan .

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu mengambil air yang tadi di tawarkan Kise dan mengangkat sedikit cadar dan meminur airnya .

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda lift akan terbuka . Lalu tiba-tiba terjadi goncangan di dalam lift serta lampu di dalam lift berkedip-kedip dan ...

PRANG

lampu menyala kembali di sertai dengan suara benda benda pecah gadis bercadar meringkuk ketakutan di sudut lift , badanya sedikit gemetaran karena ketakutan .

"Aaarggghhh sial ini sakit sekali ." umpat Kise kesakitan . Gadis di sebelah Kise tersentak lalu melihat kearah Kise seketika itu pula matanya membulat melihat keadaan Kise yang tidak bissa di bilang baik-baik saja . Kakinya terluka cukup parah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kaki sebelah kanan nya . Mungkin suara tadi adalah kaca dari atas lift yang jatuh menengenai Kise dan akhirnyajatuh mengenai kaki Kise yang tidak tertutupi celana karena pasaat itu Kise memakai celana pendek selutut membuat luka sobekan yang cukup panjang di kaki Kise .

Gadis yang melihat Kise panik " Aarrghh ini sungguh sakit sekali." teriak Kise kesakitan sementara itu darah terus merembes keluar.

Kise lalu melihat ke samping kearang seorang gadis yang sedang menbuka cadarnya .

Kise terpana melihat wajah cantik nan manis gadis itu untuk sesaat dia lupa rasa sakit di kakinya . 'kenapa dia menutupi wajahnya padahal wajahnya secantik itu ' batin Kise . gadis itu mendekat kearah Kise dan mulai membalutkan cadarnya ke kaki Kise agar pendarahan nya berhenti dengan Kise yang masih menatap wajah cantik gadis itu .

Tak lama setelah itu pintu lift terbuka .

Kise bisa melihat wajah panik manajernya yang langsung berlari kearahnya dan beberapa staf pegawai apartemen .

"Anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya salah satu pegawai apartemen .

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELPONKU , HAH?" teriak manajer Kise murka karena sudah puluhan kali dia menelpon Kise tidak ada satupun telponnya yang diangkat .

"ponselku ketinggalan di apartemen manajer-cchi dan lagi lift ini tiba-tiba berhenti. " tutur Kise sambil meringis kesakitan."

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ." ucap sebuah suara lembut nan merdu dari gadis di sebelah Kise . Lalu gadis itu mulai berjalan keluar lift ."Tungg.."

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang !"ucapan Kise terpotong oleh manajernya . Manajernya membantu Kise untuk berdiri dan memapah nya .

" Baiklah ." ujar Kise pada akhirnya tadinya dia ingin berterima kasih pada gadis itu , mungki dia bisa melakukan nanti .

'aku harus bertemu gadis itu secepatnya'

 **Tbc**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini .**

 **Suci8** 95


	2. chapter 2

Kaki Kise sekarang sudah diobati di salah satu rumah sakit dan sekarang dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang . Kise pulang dengan diantarkan menggunakan mobilnya yang di kemudikan oleh manajernya .

Sepanjang perjalanan manajernya itu terus mengoceh agar saat berpergian harus selalu membawa ponsel .

"aku sudah memberitahu mu berkali-kali jangan pernah meninggalkan handphone mu jika ingin berpergian " ocehnya pada Kise yang sudah menguap bosan karena sudah hampir sepuluh kali manajernya itu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah.Baiklah . tadi aku benar-benar lupa-ssu ." ujar Kise .

"Haahhh" manjer Kise menghela napas pelan percuma saja menasehati Kise tentang hal ini dia sudah bebal sudah hampir ratusan kali manajernya mengingatkannya akan hal ini .

" Oh ya , Manajer-cchi apa kau tadi melihat kain yang membalut kaki ku tadi ?" tanya Kise setelah beberapa saat hening .

" ah . benda itu tadi aku membuangnya saat di rumah sakit ." jawabnya enteng .

"APA?" teriak Kise yang membuat sang manajer menghentikan mobilnya seketika itu pula .

" Bisakah kau tidak berteriak . Baka ."

" Kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang " perintah Kise .

"untuk apa ? " tanya manajernya sambil menjalankan kembali mobilnya .

"kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang " kali ini Kise benar-benar terlihat kesal dia menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya .

" Baiklah " ujar sang manajer gugup karena jarang sekali Kise berkata seperti itu kalaupun Kise sudah berkata dengan nada yang di tekankan hanya saat dia benar-bnar kesal .

Lalu mereka pun kembali kerumah sakit yang tadi .

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kise memerintahkan manajernya lagi untuk mencari kain yang membalut kaki Kise tadi .

"cepat cari kain tadi !" perintah Kise .

"untuk apa ?"

" Cepatlah cari aku tidak mau tahu pokonya harus ada hari inih juga ." lagi lagi Kise memerintahnya tidak biasanya pemuda tampan bersurai blonde ini memerintahnya seperti itu .

" baiklah ." Manajernya pun langsung barlari mencari tempat sampah yang seingat dia membuang kain tadi .saat sudah sampai di tempat yang dia ingat dia langsung mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah tersebut walaupun banyak orang yang melihat nya dia tidak perduli yang penting kain yang diinginkan Kise bisa di temukan dari pada membuat Kise merajuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari untuk membujuknya . Walaupun Kise sudah biasa tapi sifat kekanak-kanakkan nya yang satu ini belum hilang juga .

" ah Ketemu " gumam manajer Kise senang saat menemukan kain hitam yang berbau amis karena masih terdapat noda darah disana walaupun sudah mengering . Salah seorang dokter berambut pirang terlihat menghampiri manajer Kise " Sorry . Sir . Anda harus membereskan semua ini " kata dokter yang terlihat nyentrik tersebut . Manajer Kise melihat sampah-sampah yang berceceran di sekitarnya .

" Ssshhh " dia meringis melihat ulahnya " Baik Dok . maaf kan saya , saya akan segera membereskannya " katanya sopan .

Lalu dokter nyentrik tersebut pergi begitu saja saat melihat manajer Kise mulai memunguti satu-persatu sampah yang berceceran .

Setelah selesai manajer Kise langsung melesat pergi kearah Kise menunggunya tadi , sesampainya disan Kise langsung merebut kain tersebut .

" Sekarang kita pulang !" ujar Kise di wajah tampan nya tersemat senyuman yang bisa membuat wanita terpesona . Sementara manajer Kise melongo melihat tingkah Kise . sebelum dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dia segera tersadar dan berjalan mengikuti Kise menuju tempat parkir mobil .

Tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai di apartemen Kise manajernya mengatarkan Kise sampai lantai tujuh dimana apartemen Kise berada karena sang manajer ada keperluan mendadak .

Saat Kise mencoba berjalan kearah apartemen nya tanpa sengaja dia melihat gadis bercadar tadi masuk kesalah satu apartemen yang berada tepat di samping apartemen Kise .

" ah ternyata gadis itu tetenggaku, kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya?" gumam Kise . yah wajar Kise tidak mengetahuinya selain dia jarang menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di studio .

" Dia pasti baru disini " gumamnya lagi, gadis bercadar tadi sudah masuk kedalam apartemenya sementara Kise memerlukan beberapa langkah lagi agar samapai di apartemen nya .

cklek ... Setelah sampai di apartemennya model tampan ini pun masuk Kise langsung duduk di sofa yang ada diruang tengah .

"ini melelahkan sekali " ujar Kise pelan sambil mulai merebahkan tubuh nya di sofa dan tak lama kemudian Kise pun tertidur .

Kise terbangun tengah malam karena kehausan dia berjala kearah dapur dengan tertatih- tatih setelelah selesai menegak hampir dua gelas air putih karena entah kenapa malam ini terasa sangat gerah sekali . Kisepun beranjak dari dapur dan berjalan menuju balkon Kise terdiam sejenak samar-samar dia mendengar sebuah suara yang entah melantunkan apa Kise pun tak tahu tapi saat mendengarnya hati Kise terasa damai dan tanpa terasa Kise meneteskan air matanya mendengar lantunan Al-qur'an yang berasal dari apartemen di sebelahnya " ada apa denganku ? " tanya Kise pada dirinya sendiri

" suaranya merdu sekali . siapa yang bernyanyi malam-malam begini ? " Kise tidak tahu bahwa suara itu bukan nyanyian melainkan lantunan Al-qur'an surah Ar-rahman tapi Kise yakin suara ini berasal dari apartemen yang dimasuki gadis bercadar tadi .

" sebenarnya siapa dirimu ? " Kise menjadi semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang gadis bercadar itu .

tbc

gomen baru bisa update, semester ini lagi bannyak-banyaknya tugas . Dan saya ucapkan Terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah membaca cerita saya


End file.
